Of Sins and Secrets
by invisible kid Jr
Summary: Sins are committed, lives are abound with secrets, lies are told to protect and be protected and what remains are humans wracked with guilt and regret.


The white ceiling, the whiteness of the bed sheets, the purity the colour symbolized.

He closed his eyes against the whiteness, only to be assaulted by the sound of the infidelity that invaded his auditory senses. He loathed to listen to the cadence of his heartbeat, the echo of his forced moans as the agony of the truth of sleeping with another man was carved onto his skin.

It was ironic, his sullied body resting against the whiteness.

He blinked the tears away; it was too late to pursue that boyish innocent love. Nothing would change the fact of his betrayal. No matter how much he cried, nothing could wipe away what he was witnessing, the image of himself with another man tarnishing the memory of a time he wasn't so fouled by sin. A time he didn't feel so weighed down with guilt, a better time when it didn't feel like the very blood in his veins was burning him out and leaving a hollowed shell in its wake.

A happier time when he was allowed to be touched and loved by the only man he desired.

But it was in the past. Sousuke was Rin's past, not his present nor was he his future.

Rin tried to force another moan that sounded less like a broken sob. If he wasn't so adamantly determined to torture himself he would be enjoying the treatment he was receiving, not only for the fact that the one giving the treatment was a sight to behold but also because the renowned Aomine Daiki wouldn't give just anybody head.

Yet it was hard to feel anything but excruciating pain.

The soft touches Aomine gave him felt like sandpaper on his skin. The pleasure he was given was agonizing torture.

Aomine stopped mid action, steered by Rin's struggle to writhe away from his grip. Their eyes met reflecting the same self-inflicted pain and hurt. They understood each other damn too well but they were too proud to admit to the wrongness of playing the game of seeking mutual damnation.

"Are you done crying over him?" Daiki said in that husky voice of his, scowling in his usual way and feigning disinterest while all he wanted to do was to save Rin from repeating his own mistakes. In all honesty Daiki was afraid for Rin, afraid of what he was doing to himself and afraid of his own lack of power to stop Rin.

Rin reached for the alcohol on the night stand gulping down half the bottle and enjoying the burning bitterness.

"Are you done toying with his _replacement_? 'cause I remember I told you I wanted to fuck not pretend to be the replacement you can only make love to" Rin countered, holding the bottle to his lips, reflecting whether or not to drown the remaining half down his throat despite battling with the urge to throw up.

That was it. Daiki had enough. Rin's reply had touched a raw nerve far too deep. Yes, Rin was _his_ replacement, Kagami's replacement but he had no right to rub it in his face.

Daiki pushed the bottle away and crushed their lips together, hard and bruising. Rin wanted to play tough so he would play tough.

He spun Rin around and pulled his hips towards his own crutch, the grip on his hips amusingly not hard enough for Rin's tastes yet still hard enough to keep his rear in line with his own member. He reached for the lube, his actions hastened by Rin's stubbornness for rough treatment. He poured a much hated generous amount of lube on Rin's hole, probing and preparing him with agonizing care while putting a condom on himself.

With measured movements he pushed in inch by inch, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated slowly, distracting him by planting kisses on Rin's back and pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. He wasn't playing fair and he knew it but he cared about Rin much too deep to hurt him physically. He reminded him of his lover, the red hair, the same diligence to get under his skin and the same bright smile he deprived Aomine of.

* * *

><p>Aomine wasn't sure whether it was Rin's desperate sobs or his own blurry vision that had brought him back to the present, the present where he was holding a shaking Rin still in place, his hand wet with Rin's cum and his dripping down his thighs as he drew out.<p>

"Please….please…just…."

"Shh, it's alright. It will be alright. I'm sorry Rin …I'm so sorry…"

It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last to seek comfort in each other's bodies but it would be the last time he would try to get back to Rin by trying to make it more like lovemaking. He didn't know what had happened, whether he had called Kagami's name or it was something entirely different that had triggered such a reaction from Rin. Even the nastiest of the bruises wouldn't be more heart wracking than witnessing Rin's breakdown, trembling so hard, looking as fragile as a shattered crystal statue about to shower everything in small shards, struggling to draw in every breath.

He knew it damn too well now.

He tried to console him. To reach to him but he was frozen into place by Rin's distressed plea not to touch him, the red eyes that avoided his, and Rin's haste to hug the sheets with white knuckles to his trembling body haunted Aomine all night.

He drank himself to sleep, staring at the too white ceiling.

Aomine woke up disoriented and too cold.

He opened the door of the bathroom only to be greeted by the sight of a broken Rin crouched over the toilet, heaving and clutching the sheets to his neck.

Rin finally looked up at him. He was a walking ghost, his skin looking deathly white, dark circles under his eyes, bloodshot and devoid of all emotions. With sluggish movements he wiped his mouth on his arm and leaned a shaky hand to the wall for support, and without sparing another look in his general direction he moved gingerly to the sink.

Aomine was rooted to the spot; this wasn't Rin.

But what estranged him further was when Rin turned to face him. He let out a shaky breath stilling himself for what he was to say next and without warning let the sheets fall around his ankles.

"Have sex with me." He forced out in a broken whisper. He was quivering like a leaf in the cold winter gust, head hanging low.

Aomine followed Rin's tears as they fell to the white tiles.

He couldn't bear it.

What kind of a monster had Rin mistaken him for?

"Look at me, Rin."

"Fucking look at me, I said" He took Rin's wrists and shook him. Rin tried to cringe away from him yet refused to meet his eyes.

"You don't fucking want it."

More silent greeted him.

Aomine let go of Rin's wrists in favour of shaking him by the shoulders. His grip hard and unforgiving.

"What you want me to do is called fucking _Rape_."

Daiki could hear tears in his rasping voice but there was no tears in his eyes. Apparently he had no more tears to shed after Kagami.

He pushed Rin away, smashing the door against the frame.

_He was angry, he would be drinking then._

There was a masochistic smile adorning Rin's lips. He would get from Aomine what he wanted. That is, after he was done getting rid of his weakling self.


End file.
